


It All Adds Up

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Gabriel Kink Bingo [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gabriel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jealous Dean Winchester, Other, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for Gabe Kink BingoSquare filled: first days in the bunkergender neutral reader
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural) & Reader, Gabriel (Supernatural) & You, Gabriel (Supernatural)/Reader, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Series: Gabriel Kink Bingo [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1259228
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

You’ve been a hunter for all of your adult life. It started long before you hit adulthood though, you were born into this life, and although your mom tried to keep you safe for as long as possible, it didn’t take long for you to be out on the frontlines fighting against evil every single day. 

You had taken to hunting alone once your family had passed, it was safer to be alone than risk the hurt of losing more people. You chose the ‘lone wolf’ persona, and it worked. You didn’t lose anyone, so you never had to experience that hurt again. 

Any person who considers themself to be a hunter has heard of Dean and Sam Winchester and their story. You heard about them in hushed whispers in a dark corner of a bar, you never anticipated that you would meet them though, and it was completely unexpected when Dean, the elder brother, had asked you to join them a few years back. 

You’d been with Dean and Sam for a few years when you were introduced to Gabriel. You’d never met an angel, and it was a surprise to you that angels actually exist, though given that everything that people thought was the product of nightmares is real, it’s not an unexpected surprise. 

He became a regular member of the team after a few years, taking the gang of misfits from four to five, consisting of Dean, Sam, Castiel, Gabriel and yourself. The spark between you and Gabriel became apparent quickly. Anyone who saw you both knew of how close you are, the flirting between you both is commonplace. 

Meeting Gabriel brings a joy to your heart, a joy that you restricted yourself from having for the longest time. Gabriel is unlikely to die, and that means that you won’t lose him. It takes you a long time for you to realise that you’re in love with Gabriel, and it takes even longer for you to admit it to yourself. 

Your feelings for Gabriel don’t impede on the friendship that you have formed. You still crack jokes like normal, you pull pranks on Dean and Sam like normal, everything continues as normal. 

Eventually, the relationship progressed from friendship to dating. It was a dark night, in a cold motel room when you were alone while Dean and Sam were out at a bar. You and Gabriel were alone, for the first time in a long time. A hesitant kiss was shared, and it led to more and more until the relationship was confirmed. 

Sam picked up on it immediately, though it was obvious to them when they returned to find you and Gabriel were spooning in the bed, with underwear and t-shirts littering the floor. 

Dean didn’t believe it, he didn’t want to believe it. He tricks himself into a false narrative that you and Gabriel have just pulled some sick joke with Sam’s input. At some point, the relationship faded to the background, and hunts became the new normal. Though the flame didn’t die out, more the opposite. 

The bunker was an unintentional find, like finding a diamond in the rough. It was home though. Winding dusty corridors that you could get lost in several times in different locations. It was a maze and you were the white mouse being used as a lab test. 

Dean and Sam grabbed the rooms closest to the kitchen, of course. You’re more than happy searching a bit further away though, having some distance between yourself and the brothers will mean that you don’t have to bite your fist when you’re having some alone time with Gabriel. 

The first night was doing exactly that, christening the room that becomes your home. Gabriel always worships your body, and you worship him in turn. It’s perfect. The night is filled with movies and making out, and occasionally it gets risqué. There are no complaints though. 

Eventually, sleep overtakes you both, and darkness engulfs the room as you curl into Gabriel’s arms, settling down for the first night in your new home. A small smile is on your face as you sleep, though you don’t know. Gabriel notices it though, he doesn’t sleep for long. He doesn’t need to. He’s slept for an hour or two before he curls beside you, stroking through your hair as you sleep in his arms. 

This morning, if it is even morning, you wake up to Gabriel kissing your forehead lightly. There’s no natural light in the bunker, giving no hunts to the time of day. That’s the only negative side to the bunker that you found, it’s all artificial lighting, at least the motel rooms had windows. 

There’s no plan for today, not for you and Gabriel anyway. It doesn’t matter to you if Dean or Sam have plans now, you can stay here while they go off to hunt, or do a food run. The television that Gabriel made appear is turned on, though you’re not listening to it. 

A movie is what ends up being the plan for the day, though you’re not sure what the movie is. You stopped paying attention after the third minute, instead focusing on the angel in front of you. Netflix and Chill had been a consideration today, though you’re not hugely in the mood and that’s fine. 

So instead, you’re laid beside Gabriel, looking up to him. You share kisses every so often, with your hand often finding its way to the back of Gabriel’s head, brushing your fingers through his hair. He smiles into the kisses, holding you close. 

Sleep finds you too soon for someone who slept for twelve hours through the previous night. Gabriel isn’t complaining though, he likes it when he sees you sleeping after you spent so many years living off of three to four hours of sleep. At some point, Gabriel curls up into your embrace and also tries to get some sleep. 

A few hours later, and Dean decides to find you. He uses the excuse that he’s only doing a welfare check, it’s been a long time since either he or Sam had seen you. He didn’t want to admit to Sam that he wants to ask you on a date, after so long hiding from himself that he’s not fully heterosexual. He used it as a mask to hide his feelings for you, but now he’s admitted to himself that he’s not fully heterosexual, he can’t hide that he loves you. 

The door opens silently, to reveal a room bathed in the faint glow of the lamp. That doesn’t take Dean’s attention though, what catches his attention is the sight in front of him. You’re laid atop the bedsheets, with Gabriel by your side. You’re both in only underwear, cuddled close together. There’s a small smile on your face, it widens as Gabriel shifts closer to you. 

Dean bites his lip, he can’t take his eyes off of you and Gabriel, it’s beautifully tragic, like a house on fire. He wants to look, to see you smiling and happy, but it’s killing him that he’s not the one to make you happy. His eyes travel around the room, everything in here shows that the relationship has been ongoing for much longer than he realises - there are photos covering the walls of you both already, the television briefly catches his eye to show a movie menu. He’s not looking at that fully, he’s looking at the photo of you and Gabriel. 

Eventually he leaves, he  _ has  _ to leave before you wake. It would be weird if he was standing in the doorway watching you both and one of you awoke. He sighs as he closes the door, resting his head against it for a few moments, willing the tears back. 

He saw the signs so long ago, he saw the relationship and he heard the confirmation from Sam that you and Gabriel were dating, but he never wanted to truly believe it. He knew it was happening, deep down. He knew what was happening, and he knew he couldn’t stop it. But as the images of you and Gabriel curled together are imprinted in his mind, he can’t help but ask how he missed the signs. It all adds up, it always has added up, but he never thought to question the authenticity of Sam’s statements. And now, he’s suffering. 


	2. Chapter 2

Something has changed in Dean. He’s become cold towards you, as though you’ve upset him. You don’t know what you’ve done wrong though. You’ve acted as you always have around Dean. The way you act with Gabriel hasn’t changed either, so you’re entirely unsure of what’s going on to make him hurt you how he does.

The first thing you noticed was on hunts. Usually, it would either be Dean and Sam, or you and Gabriel to take a hunt, but for some reason, Dean is insisting on taking Gabriel, who hasn’t noticed the change in Dean’s persona, though Dean was never the best to Gabriel anyway, so he hadn’t noticed.

You noticed it immediately though, the way that Dean would send a glare to you and Gabriel when you’d be cuddling on the sofa; the cold demeanour that took over Dean whenever you had entered the room, regardless of what you’re doing.

It’s hard, losing someone who has been a huge part of your life for the past few years. Sam is equally clueless, though he did give some insight into the enigma that is Dean’s mind. It was one of the nights of Dean and Gabriel being away on a hunt when Sam raised it. He mentioned, briefly in passing, _Dean loves you, you know that right?_

You hadn’t expected _that,_ especially not from Dean _No Strings Attached_ Winchester. Sam chuckled lightly as he left the room, leaving you stunned. But surely _that_ isn’t why Dean is being cruel to you. _The relationship that you have with Gabriel has been open and clear since it started, through the bad times and the good._

Whenever you get lost in your thoughts, your head hurts. Gabriel is currently away, on another hunt with Dean, and you’re missing him. The bed is too cold and too empty, but you have a photo of you and Gabriel beside the bed, and it warms you. It was taken on a particularly rough night, for both of you, with nightmares and depression running the night. You spent the night cuddled together, shifting every so often from spooning to face to face. A few kisses were shared, and eventually, Gabriel took a picture of you both holding each other. It’s your favourite image, and it has made itself at home on your nightstand. It won’t be moving any time soon either.

The door opens and Gabriel walks in, his eyes lighting up when he sees you. He drops his bag to the floor, moving to embrace you in his arms. You smile, hugging him just as tightly. You shift together until you’re curled around each other in bed, occasionally kissing. The door is still open, and you don’t see Dean stood in the doorway, his eyes filled with malice as he watches you and Gabriel.

He wants nothing more than to pull his gun out and shoot Gabriel in the back, right where his wings linger. He doesn’t though, it would cause more hassle than it’s worth, especially given you’d definitely cut him out. Leaning up, you deepen the kiss and pull Gabriel’s hips close, shifting as best possible to pull him over you. Gabriel moans lowly, moving to mouth along your neck. Before he can get _into it,_ his eyes land on Dean, lingering the doorway.

“Dude…” You murmur, and Dean is just staring right at you both. A snap of Gabriel’s fingers and the door closes. You smile and kiss Gabriel, though the passion isn’t’ there, especially knowing that Dean is still standing just outside of the door, watching, and waiting.

“I don’t know what’s going on with him, but it’s hurting me Gabe. It’s like I’ve killed someone, I don’t know what I’ve done and he’s just being…” You sigh. Gabriel nods, shifting to curl close to him.

“He’s jealous, (Y/N)…” He wants you, and I might sound selfish, but you’re mine” Gabriel promises. You smile and kiss him gently.

“I don’t want him”

* * *

A few days pass in a similar fashion. You awaken with Gabriel; watch a movie, or YouTube, or television while making out; briefly leave the room for food – and all the way through, Dean is sending glares to you and Gabriel. You’re sick of it though, it’s been grating on you for a few days and you’ve snapped now.

“Dean, what have I done to hurt you?” You ask, sitting in front of him while Gabriel is off somewhere. Dean doesn’t look at you.

“Dean, please. I’m close to leaving the bunker, I don’t know what I’ve done to hurt you and you’re just…” You sigh, entirely unsure of what to say.

“I’m sorry” Dean murmurs. You shake your head.

“Sorry won’t cut it Dean. Tell me what I’ve done wrong” You respond, it’s harsher than it is but it’s the truth. Dean sighs and looks down, fiddling with his thumb.

“I’ve loved you, (Y/N), for so fucking long. I hid it from myself for well… forever. I finally admitted to myself that I’ve fallen for you and then, I found out you were dating Gabriel. I thought it was just some joke, (Y/N), you know. Like, like everyone else knew how I was feeling and made some sick joke against me with everyone involved. But…” Dean shrugs.

“I’m sorry”

You frown.

“Dean…” You trail off. He shakes his head.

“Don’t worry about it, (Y/N), I knew it was too good to be true. It’s like it’s destined for us Winchesters to not have a love life” Dean says, and before you can respond, he’s walking away. You sigh and look down, shaking your head.

Eventually, you leave the room and head back to your bedroom. You curl up in the bed, wrapping on of Gabriel’s jackets around your shoulders. It doesn’t calm your hurt much, though it does have a minimal effect. The scent of Gabriel soothes you, and for now, it’s enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel seems to notice how you’re subdued and hurting. He can’t quite place when it started, but he can see it now and he’s worried.

He’s tried to talk to Dean about this, he’s fully aware that Dean loves you. Dean only shut the conversation down and walked away. Sam isn’t much help either – he doesn’t have a clue about what’s going on beyond the knowledge of Dean’s love for you.

It’s left Gabriel rather stumped. He doesn’t know what to do, or where to turn. Sam knows about as much as he does, Dean won’t even acknowledge his existence… and you. You’re hurting, and Gabriel wouldn’t even know how to approach the topic with you.

So he doesn’t. He lets his mind run amok while he spends the time with you. It doesn’t matter if you’re cuddling on the sofa, on a hunt together, or… Whenever Gabriel is with you, he’s thinking about what’s going on between you and Dean.

Gabriel doesn’t believe that you’re cheating on him, he knows that much. _You’d never stray, you’d experienced cheating first hand, and the hurt it causes._

But you’re so distant now, and Dean is avoiding him too.

Late one night, you’re curled up with Gabriel. His fingers are trailing up your arms, before back down a moment later. You’re curled up in his arms, struggling to keep awake.

“(Y/N)…” Gabriel murmurs, his eyes meeting yours. You look up, though you say nothing.

“What’s going on with you and Dean?” Gabriel asks. You shrug, looking down to his chest.

“He loves me, I don’t love him. He’s acting somewhat like a petulant child, and I just… I don’t know” you trail off. Gabriel nods, stroking his fingers through your hair again.

“So… there’s nothing else there?” He asks. You nod.

“Nothing else, just Dean wanting someone that he can’t have” You murmur. Gabriel nods, pulling you into a tight hug.

“Okay…” He murmurs. You frown slightly.

“Did you think…” You trail off, though you’re not entirely sure what you were going to say. Gabriel nods.

“I don’t know what I thought… You seemed absent; Dean was being… well Dean. I don’t know what I thought” Gabriel admits. You nod slightly, stroking your fingers over his chest. Gabriel smiles slightly, pressing a soft kiss to the top of your head.

“I’m sure we’ll figure something out” He murmurs. You nod and smile, while curling closer to him.

“But for now…” You murmur.

“I think we should go to sleep; we can watch a movie or something tomorrow” You suggest. Gabriel smiles and nods, shifting to curl close to you.

“That does sound like a pretty good plan” He comments, pulling the duvet over you and hi. You smile and press a soft kiss over his heart. Gabriel smiles, stroking his fingers through your hair.

Dean flops onto his bed. His mind is a warzone, and he can’t stop thinking about you. You’re in his dreams, he sees you in everything that he does. He knows that you’re happy with Gabriel, deep down he knows it. But he doesn’t like it. He wants you as his own. No one else deserves to have you except himself.

Is Dean’s behaviour turning toxic? Yes. Does he care? No. Dean won’t stop at anything until he has you in his arms where you belong. Nothing can stop him – angels, demons, in between, nothing.

Letting out a sigh, Dean looks over to the angel blade that rests on his desk. He wanders over to it. It’s weighty as he tosses it between his hands for a few moments, but it’ll do the job that he needs.


End file.
